


leave it to the professionals

by withyouandmeitsdifferent



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyouandmeitsdifferent/pseuds/withyouandmeitsdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is on his third attempt to tie his bowtie into a passable bow when he feels someone watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave it to the professionals

Sam is on his third attempt to tie his bowtie into a passable bow when he feels someone watching him. Looking up, he sees Blaine grinning at him. “What?”

Blaine chuckles, he comes closer, his presence a welcome warmth at Sam’s side. Eyes shining with mirth, he says, “Let me.”

Blaine swings around so that his chest is against Sam’s back. The intimacy of the position pulls at something deep in Sam’s belly.

Blaine’s hands are on Sam’s shoulders. Sam feels Blaine flush against his back, feels the way Blaine is rising up on his toes and reaching around to tie Sam’s bowtie.

Blaine’s fingers are practiced and steady. “I have to do it this way,” he says. His breath tickles hot against Sam’s neck. “Otherwise, I get confused.”

Sam leans back, just a bit, and smiles. Blaine’s chin brushes Sam’s shoulder as he pulls the bowtie tight against Sam’s throat.

Blaine moves away and Sam’s body protests the loss of contact. Coming around to face Sam, Blaine examines his own handiwork. He smoothes his hands across Sam’s shoulders and beams up at Sam through his eyelashes. “Perfect.”

The compliment shoots heat through Sam’s body. Blaine always makes him feel good enough, makes the lingering insecurity vanish.

"Yeah?" Sam says and knocks his shoulder into Blaine’s. Blaine leans into Sam’s side and Sam wraps his arm around his best friend.

"Yeah," Blaine says.

And yeah, Sam knows, this really is kind of perfect.


End file.
